dgraymanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Allen Walker
|bild = 300px |kanji = アレン・ウォーカー |romanji = Aren Wōkā |spitzname = Bohnenstange (von Kanda) |alter = ca. 15 |geburtstag = unbekannt (Mana nahm ihn am 25.12. mit etwa 7 Jahren auf) |nationalität = Engländer |verwandte = Mana Walker (Adoptivvater) |größe = 1,76m |gewicht = 58 kg |blutgruppe = 0 |haarfarbe = weiß (ursprünglich rot-braun) |augenfarbe = grau (auf einigen Bildern auch blau oder rot) |klasse = Schwarzer Orden |rang = Exorzist |innocencetyp = Parasitentyp |anti-akuma-waffe = Kreuz, Crown Clown |einheit = Cross Marian |hobbies = Essen, Geld verdienen, Karten spielen (Poker) |essen = Mitarashi dango (Reisklöße mit salzig-süßer Soße) |magnicht = Alkohol, Kanda, Schulden seines Meisters (Cross Marian) |vorkommen = Manga, Anime |auftritt = Kapitel 001 |seiyuu = Sanae Kobayashi }} Allen Walker ist ein Exorzist des Schwarzen Ordens der Kirche, nachdem er einige Jahre mit General Cross unterwegs war. Der Protagonist ist der Adoptivsohn von Mana Walker, nachdem er von seinen Eltern aufgrund seiner Anti-Akuma-Waffe verlassen worden war. Er zeichnet sich durch seine Orientierungslosigkeit aus und geht schnell Freundschaften ein. Aufgrund seiner Warmherzigkeit kann er nicht dabei zu sehen, wie andere Menschen verletzt oder auch getötet werden. Persönliches Aussehen Allen hat schulterlanges, weißes Haar und eine Narbe, die von seiner Stirn durchs Auge bis fast zum Kinn führt. Seine Kleidung besteht aus der Uniform eines Exorzisten. Die Schultern und andere Teile des Mantel sind mit Silber beschlagen, auf der linken Brust ist das Zeichen des Vatikans und er trägt schwarze Schnürstiefel. Meistens trägt er weiße Handschuhe, um seine linke Hand zu verbergen. Persönlichkeit Allen ist sehr freundlich, selbstbewusst und gut erzogen. Auch ist er nach Aussagen Johnnys ein wahrer Gentleman (seiner Meinung nach hat ihn das sein Meister beigebracht). Niemals könnte er es mit ansehen, wenn ein Freund von ihm in Gefahr schwebt und unternimmt daher alles, um sie zu beschützen, aber ebenso ist es sein großes Ziel, die zahlreichen Akumas von ihrem Fluch zu befreien. Der Grund, warum er kämpft, ist nämlich der, dass er die Akumas retten will. Er hat großes Mitleid mit ihnen, da sie gegen ihren Willen zu solchen Monstern geworden sind. Wenn er sie mit seinem Arm tötet, einer Anti-Akuma-Waffe, befreit er die bereits verstorbenen Seelen von ihrer Gefangenschaft unter dem Millenium-Grafen und schickt sie somit wieder ins Jenseits. Jedoch bemerken auch viele seiner Begleiter, dass Allen auch manchmal seine schwarze Seite hat, beispielsweise das Schummeln beim Karten spielen. Aber auch wenn er über Marschall Cross redet oder an ihn denken muss, kommen seine dunklen Erinnerungen auf. Allen isst auch immer mehrere Portionen, laut des 'Bookmans' isst Allen so viel weil er ein 'Parasitentyp' ist und die immer genug Energie brauchen, um es so ausgleichen. Biografie Dadurch dass Allen seit seiner Geburt diesen Arm hat, wurde er von seinen Eltern ausgesetzt. Doch eines Tages im Alter von 7 Jahren lernte er Mana Walker an einem Weihnachtstag kennen, den er seit diesem Zeitpunkt als seinen Vater ansieht. Nachdem er 3 Jahre mit Mana reiste, starb dieser an einem Weihnachtstag. Manas Tod macht Allen sehr zu schaffen und er wünscht sich nichts lieber, als seinen Vater wieder zu bekommen. Plötzlich erscheint ihm der Milleniumsgraf. Er macht den Vorschlag Mana zurückzuholen, worauf der junge Allen sofort eingeht. Jedoch lässt der Milleniumsgraf Mana nur als Akuma (Dämon) wieder auferstehen. Als Akuma steht Mana nun unter der Kontrolle des Milleniumsgrafen und geht auf Allen los. Er verletzt ihn stark am linken Auge (siehe unten). Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Allens linker Arm eine Anti-Akuma-Waffe ist, die nun auf den Feind reagiert. Die in dem Arm enthaltene Innocence wird aktiviert. Allen kann nichts dagegen tun, denn sein Arm handelt wie von alleine und vernichtet den Akuma und so auch die letzten Reste von Mana. Durch die Verletzung des Akumas wechselt seine Haarfarbe von braun zu weiß. Kurz nach diesen Geschehnissen trifft Allen auf Marian Cross, einem Marschall des Schwarzen Ordens. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt ist Allen der Schüler von Marschall Cross und wird von ihm als Exorzist ausgebildet. Dies war jedoch nie einfach für Allen, denn sein Lehrer ist eine sehr seltsame Gestalt. Jedoch erlernte er so einige Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel das Tricksen beim Karten spielen. Auch musste Allen immer die Schulden seines Meisters begleichen und nahm deshalb schon die verschiedensten Jobs an. Als er jedoch 15 Jahre alt wurde, meinte Marschall Cross, dass er nun bereit sei, ein offizieller Exorzist zu werden. Er gab ihm die Anweisung, sich beim Schwarzen Orden, das Hauptquartier der Exorzisten, zu melden und schlug ihn dann bewusstlos. Als Allen wieder wach wurde, war Marschall Cross verschwunden. Er hatte ihm nur Timcampy da gelassen. (Das ist ein kleiner goldener Golem, der fliegen kann. Es dient zu Kommunikation mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern und auch zur Ortung des Besitzers. Außerdem kann Timcampy wie ein Videorekorder Geschehnisse aufzeichnen und später zeigen.) Nachdem Allen den schwarzen Orden gefunden hatte, wurde er als Exorzist akzeptiert und nahm gemeinsam mit vielen anderen den Kampf gegen den MIlleniumsgrafen auf. Fähigkeiten und Techniken 'Das verfluchte Auge' thumb|right|250px|Allens Auge in der 1. Form Sein linkes Auge erlaubt ihm, als weitere Fähigkeit die Seelen der Akuma sehen zu können. Er erhielt das Auge, nachdem er seinen toten Adoptivater wiederbeleben wollte, dieser jedoch aus Zorn sein linkes Auge verletzte und ihm dadurch einen Fluch auferlegte. Zuerst meinte Allen er hätte es aus Hass getan, später aber bemerkte das dieser Fluch ihn immer an seine Aufgabe erinnert. (Die Seelen der Akuma zu befreien) thumb|right|250px|Allens Auge in der 2. Form Dadurch hat er nun als einziger der Exorzisten die Fähigkeit, die Akumas von Menschen zu unterscheiden, wodurch er kein Misstrauen gegenüber anderen Menschen hat, da er nicht fürchten muss, dass sich hinter den Personen ein Akuma versteckt. Die erste Form des Auges sind 3 rote Ringe. Dieser aktiviert sich automatisch, nachdem Allen einen Akuma gesehen hat. Während des Kampfes mit Eliade entwickelte sich sein Auge weiter, nachdem er wegen eines Kampfes gegen Rhode Camelot für kurze Zeit auf dem Auge erblindet war, womit es ihm nun möglich war, die Bilder, die er durch sein Auge sieht auch seinen Mitmenschen zu zeigen. Eine weitere Fähigkeit ist es auch, dass er es auch wie ein Fernrohr benutzen kann. 'Innocence' Seine Anti-Akuma-Waffe ist gleichzeitig sein linker Arm. Seine Innocence ist vom Parasit-Typ, d.h. sie ist ein Bestandteil seines Körpers. Unaktiviert ist der Arm blutrot. Seine Fingernägel sind fast schwarz und haben Ähnlichkeit mit Krallen. An seiner Handoberfälche sieht man die ihm angeborene Innocence in Form eines grünschimmernden Kreuzes. Er kann den linken Arm durch seinen Willen allein verwandeln, dabei hat er einen Synchronizationswert von 83% was bei dem Test durch Hebraska herauskam. Dem Arm bzw dem Innocences ist es auch möglich ohne den Willen Allens zu handeln, z.B. während er das Herz Allens repariert. Dabei reagiert sie von selbst falls Gefahr vor Allen ist, dessen Reaktionsgeschwindigkteit auch extrem hoch ist. Dadurch, dass die Waffe jedoch in seinem Körper eingebunden ist, verbraucht sie auch seine Energie, was dazu führt, dass er auch einen größeren Hunger hat. Diese Anti-Akuma Waffe hat aber auch eine Evolution, welches durch starke Emotionen von Allen hervorgerufen wird. Man konnte auf Aufzeichnungen erkennen, dass die erste Form, eine vergrößerte Kralle als α''' bezeichnet wurde und die evolierte Form, die Kanone 'β '''genannt wurde. [[Datei:Allen Walker - Cross.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Allens Cross ''α (Alpha)]] *'''Cross α (Alpha) (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu, Cross Grave: Der erste Level seiner Waffe ist die Vergrößerung seiner Hand zu einer übergroßen Kralle, welche ihm erlaubt den Gegner zu schlagen. Gleichzeitig kann er sich und andere mit der Kralle schützen was den defensiven Charakter der Waffe zu Ausdruck bringt. [[Datei:Allen Walker - Cross Paling.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Allens Cross β (Beta)]] *'Cross β (Beta)' (十字架ノ杭（クロス・バリング）, Kurosu Baringu, Cross Palling: Der Zweite Level seiner Waffe verwandelt sein Arm in eine Kanone, was ihn erlaubt einen Laserstrahl gezielt auf einen Focus zu schießen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Alpha Form, erlaubt es diese ihm mehrere Gegner nacheinander zu zerstören und ist sehr offensiv. [[Datei:Allen crowned clown.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Allens Gekrönter Clown ]] *'Crowned Clown' [(神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン）, Kuraun Kuraun: Der Dritte Level seiner Waffe verwandelt seine Hand in eine lange, dünne Klaue, mit der er enormen Schaden anrichten kann. Mit ihr war er sogar in der Lage das Schwert des Grafen abzuwehren. Gleichzeitig bekommt er eine Art weißen Umhang, der ihn bei bedarf schütz und mit dem er auch andere schützen kann. *'Crown Belt' (道化ノ帯（クラウン・ベルト）, Kuraun Beruto: Etwas was man mit weißen Bandagen bezeichnen kann kommt aus den weißen Umhang. Allen kann damit Sachen einfangen und zerschneiden *'Crown Edge' (爪ノ王輪（クラウン・エッジ）, Kuraun Ejji : Ein Projektil Angriff, eine Flut von kronenförmigen Ringe kommt aus Allens linker Hand geschoßen 'Schwert des Exorzismus' [[Datei:Allen_Walker_-_Sword_of_Exorcism.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Allens Schwert des Exorzismus ]] *'Schwert des Exorzismus' (退魔の剣, Taima no Ken Sword of Salvation): Wenn Allens Synchronisationrate 100% übersteigt, wird sein ganzer linke Arm in ein riesiges exquisites Breitschwert verwandelt, auf dem ein großen Kreuz des Blattes prangt. Dabei ist die linke Schulter mit einem kreuzförmigen Emblem verschlossen und seine Kutte bildet einen Mantel um die fehlenden Arm zu decken. Einmal aufgerufen, kann das Schwert jedes Böse aus jedem Gefäß bannen, ohne Schaden an dem Gefäß anzurichten, wenn Allen es möchte. Wenn gegen Level 1 bis Level 3 Akuma eingesetzt, besiegt er sie in die gleiche Wirkung wie der Cross α Angriff. Im Falle eines Stufe 4 Akuma hat das Schwert eine verminderte Wirkung. Als er einmal bei einem Kampf gegen einen Stufe 4 Akuma gezwungen war durch sich selbst zu stechen, um den Akuma zu treffen, tat Allen dies auch, da er davon ausging, dass das Schwert nur das Böse (also den Akuma) vernichten würde (dieser Plan ging aufgrund Allens Noah-Natur nach hinten los). Er hat die Fähigkeit das Schwert telepathisch zu sich zurückzurufen falls sie getrennt werden sollten. Das Schwert hat dasselbe Design wie das des Grafen, mit einem Unterschied, die Farben sind vertauscht. en:Allen Walker Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Exorzisten Kategorie:Schwarzer Orden Kategorie:Allen Walker Kategorie:Parasiten- Typ